fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
No u
No u is an element that has cancerous damage and moderate speed, defense, and any stats. It is a super supreme omega element. It contains sugar (Aurora), salt (Phoenix), ebola, spice (Illusion), and everything nice, for these are the ingredients to create the perfect element. But it contains an extra ingredient: Chemical X. (Every Starter element) '' You need 1600 diamonds to get this aswell.'' * Fusion of Aurora, Phoenix and Illusion with 1600. * The Chemical X was a lie. * Note that this is all a joke. Dedicated to Cerry the Illusionist, you who is reading this page, and others who actually spend thier time reading this dumb page. Stats The stats of this element. * Damage: Extremely High. * Defense: Moderate. * Speed: High. Spells Ok kids, here are the spells. "Reverse card" "User will do a dramatic pose, revealing a reverse card. The user will enlarge the reverse card and will use the enlarged reverse card to reflect all spells and be invincible for 1 second. The user makes the reverse card a projectile, the projectile moves quickly, half the speed of Angel Blast. The projectile is covered in a bubble that will reflect projectiles, and will follow any enemy nearby." * Mana: 250. * Damage: 450-555. (100 burn/tick). * This is a burst type spell. * Reload: 5 Secs. You can aim with your mouse cursor. You are stuck while preparing the enlarged reverse card. When you charge this move, it can deal up to 700 damage when hit directly. Explosion = 200 damage w/burn. Also has knockback, will disable the enemy's spells for 4 seconds (has stun) also can't believe I spent effort on this. Charge: (1 - 1.25 secs): 450 damage. (1.25 - 2 secs): 500 damage. (2 - 2.5 secs): 600 damage. (2.5 - 3.5 secs) 700 damage. Costs 1750 shards. "'''Ethereal No u Emanation"' '"User does a t-pose and cool element medal circle below them. The user will spin around and will create a circular field covered with No us. The field will be enlarged, emitating a heavenly aura and the bubble grows fastly. The user will release the circlular field of No us, and will create a huge explosion that does long stun and huge knockback dealing HUGE damage while having a good defense boost."' * Mana: 400. * Damage: 600-700. * This is an AoE/ Close-Ranged type spell. * Reload: 12 Secs. 'Costs 3400 shards.' '"'''No u reflectance'"'' ''"User will empower themselves with No u energy and cover it with thier body with a delay of 0.3 seconds. Every move hit will be 1/4 the damage and will reflect while turning the projectile shot into a reverse card and shooting it to the enemy who cast a projectile on you. The projectile deals 2x the damage. When an enemy goes near you, it will electrecute and stun them for 0.4 secs."'' * Mana: 545. * Damage: 300 (When electrecuted) * This is a Body type spell. * Reload: 60 Secs. ''Costs 6570 shards.'' ''"Embodiment Contrary"'' ''"User will touch the ground and grab the opponent and trapping the enemy with no u cards, then the user will summon thier No u stand and goes mudamudamuda on the opponent. The user will then do a backflip with the camera going dramatic mode then the user will throw Trap cards at the opponent dealing damage. The user tethers the enemy and the damage dealt on you will be sent to the enemy that is tethered."'' * Mana: 400 * Damage: 300 (Each punch) * Damage: 200 (Trap Cards) * If the tether breaks by going further 69 studs from the enemy, it will ground the enemy and stun you for a century. * Tether goes away after 6 minutes. * Reload: 30 seconds. ''Costs 17890 shards.'' ''"No u Times Infinity"'' ''"User will call the God for the power of No u and will shoot a heavenly beam of No u that obliterates the enemies, then the player will create a gigantic explosion and a mushroom cloud that erases the enemies from existance."'' * Mana: 1001 * Damage: 400/tick (Beam) * Damage: 990 (Explosion) * Reload: 120 seconds. ''Costs 580000 shards.' Notes * This is for people to realize that no u is a real comeback. * You shouldnt be reading this since this is all a joke. * You should acknowledge that this is bad and stupid, and you should be wondering why i put effort in this. * Don't vandilaze this page, dummy.